Those Eyes
by zfirze
Summary: Grimmjow wanted to see those eyes again. GrimmIchi, oneshot


hello (: another oneshot again and i realised i like oneshots much better, much easier and faster to write XP

hope you enjoy :D

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Those Eyes**

* * *

_"Die Shinigami!" He slashed his zanpakutou viciously across the face of his opponent._

_There was a long strangled scream as the orange-haired shinigami clutched at his face and fell to his knees. Blood flowed freely down his face as the boy plummeted to the ground, his reiatsu fluctuating uncontrollaby._

_"Oi, get up," He sonido-ed to stop in front of his enemy who was sprawled on the ground._

_A small pinch of horror rose in his chest when he saw the usually strong and hotheaded shinigami reached around blindly for his zanpakutou, the small hand that was clutching his bleeding face desperately was covered in blood._

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

_He jumped at the sound of the attack and the sense of horror came stronger this time. His opponent had fired in the wrong direction, taking down another worthless tower in Las Noches._

_"Where are you?!" The boy yelled as he swung his zanpakutou wildly around him, "Grimmjow!"_

_He ran. He had not meant for this to happen. He never wanted Kurosaki to be…_

* * *

Grimmjow jerked awake harshly, his loud pants resounding in his pristine white room. Wild blue eyes raked across the large room, taking in the white walls and white furniture. He slowly heaved himself off the bed, running his hand through his long and messy azure hair.

Pushing himself into the bathroom, Grimmjow splashed cold water onto his face and washed his face raw. He looked up into the mirror and took in the crazed expression on his face.

Grimmjow let out a loud sound of frustration. Two whole months. And he still could not forget that moment. Despite everything he had said about killing that shinigami brat, Grimmjow knew deep down that he had never truly meant it. Kurosaki was his nemesis, his balancing point, his… to fight, to conquer, to _keep_. But with that one wound, everything had changed. He had destroyed everything that they could have had.

He ran after injuring the shinigami. A strange feeling of guilt, which he had not recognised initially, had welled up in him and he had no idea how to deal with it. Grimmjow wanted to visit the Real World and see if Kurosaki had recovered but he knew that with the amount of blood flowing out that time, it was unlikely that Kurosaki could ever recover from the wound.

Grimmjow had blinded him.

With that one move, Grimmjow had singlehandedly removed everything that Kurosaki was to him. There was suddenly no one to fight, no one to prod and no one to taunt. Las Noches was cold and quiet with all the death of its occupants. Only Grimmjow had survived. _Because I ran away. _That thought caused another cold shiver to run through him.

He turned and walked swiftly out of his bathroom and proceeded to rummage in his closet for a semblance of things to do. Grimmjow gave up after a while and left the room entirely. Walking slowly down the hall, Grimmjow soon found himself at a familiar site.

The stains of blood on the sand could still be seen. Once, a light wind had almost blew those sands away and Grimmjow had quickly placed one of the destroyed pillars to block the wind. He needed to see the blood. He needed a reminder.

Sitting down on one of the large rocks surrounding the area, Grimmjow stared at the patch of blood. He was Destruction embodied, yet destroying his opponent that way had brought no satisfaction to him. Grimmjow hated the small twinge of _feeling_ whenever he thought about it.

He lifted his head to look at the false sun in the sky. Would today be the day that he finally gathered enough courage to find Kurosaki? Grimmjow was almost dreading to find out, to know what happened to him. He wanted Kurosaki alive and well so that he could fight the boy again and again. He wanted to beat Kurosaki to within an inch of his life yet leaving him alive so that they could fight again. _Maybe he's fine now?_

Another gush of wind rose, this time slightly stronger. Without really looking, Grimmjow fired a Bala and collapsed another tower so as to protect the stained sands in front of him.

Grimmjow stood up abruptly. It had been two months and it was time he should stop acting like a coward. It was not like him at all. He was Grimmjow. He was Destruction. He was rash, reckless, ruthless, bloodthirsty and so much more.

With that, Grimmjow ripped open a Garganta and stepped right through it.

* * *

The Garganta opened right above the Kurosaki house and Grimmjow immediately suppressed the heavy pressure of his reiatsu. He merely wanted to see if Kurosaki was well and able to fight. It was not like he was really asking for a fight now.

He landed lightly on the roof of a neighbouring house and tried peering into the Kurosaki home. The rooms were empty and he was about to move to another house to look into the other rooms when he heard the familiar voice which had been haunting his dream.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine,"

Grimmjow looked down just in time to see Kurosaki stepped out of his home. His back was to Grimmjow and he was talking to a small blonde girl who looked very worried.

"But Ichi-nii, Ishida-san is coming soon. Why don't you wait for him?"

"Yuzu, I'll really be alright on my own. I don't want to keep relying on others. I already owe them too much," Kurosaki patted the head of the little girl before turning around and walking slowly out of the gate, a walking stick in his hand and a pair of dark glasses on his nose.

The sick feeling rose in Grimmjow's stomach again. Kurosaki was still blind. What happened to that stupid woman who can reverse something from happening? She could bring back his missing arm, she should be able to bring back Kurosaki's eyes. Why did she not do anything?

Kurosaki was making his way down the street slowly, the stripped stick in front of him was circling his surroundings carefully. His eyebrows, from what can be seen that is not covered by the sunglasses, were furrowed heavily as though he was concentrating hard on something.

_You did this to him._ Kurosaki, the brash and reckless shinigami who had always rushed headfirst into things, was doing everything slowly now. So careful, so cautious. As though he was afraid. Grimmjow hated that thought. He hated it even more when he made the connection that it was him that had caused all this. He lowered himself onto the pavement, a number of steps in front of Kurosaki.

Grimmjow was just right in front of him, but Kurosaki did not react at all. Normally, Grimmjow would have sneered at his opponents and kicked them for being so weak. But this was _Kurosaki_. He was different.

Kurosaki kept walking straight and Grimmjow was forced to take a few steps back so as to avoid hitting the boy. The guiding stick in front of the blind shinigami was swiping the area hesitantly, as though Kurosaki had actual doubts about the usefulness of the stick. Grimmjow did not blame him, that stick completely missed an obstacle in Kurosaki's path. Moving forward swiftly, Grimmjow removed the empty can of drink before Kurosaki could trip on it. He tossed it nonchalantly over the walls into some other people's home.

There was a pause in Kurosaki's movement at the muffled clanking sound that the can made against the floor. Grimmjow froze as well. He had done that without thinking. Was Kurosaki going to realise that someone else was there with him?

"Oi, Kurosaki, don't run off on your own,"

The voice startled Grimmjow and he hurriedly vaulted over the low wall next to him, ending up in a small garden of someone else's home. Grimmjow crouched down and listened to the conversation beside him that was separated by a wall.

"Yo, Ishida,"

"Yo? You idiot. Do you know how dangerous it was for you to walk off on your own? You could have just waited for me," The other boy was huffing in irritation.

"I'm fine. Really. Stop making such a big deal out of this small thing," Grimmjow found his mouth stretching open in a half-grin at Kurosaki's gruff answer.

"And whose fault is that? If you had not gotten blin –" The other boy cut himself off before he could complete the sentence.

The small smile on his face faded and Grimmjow waited for Kurosaki's answer. Grimmjow nearly growled, the silence across the wall was killing him.

"Let's just go to Urahara's," Grimmjow could hear the stiffness in Kurosaki's voice and he once again felt the hate he had for himself welled up again.

The footsteps were moving away and Grimmjow finally stood up straight. He looked over the wall and watched as Kurosaki and the other boy turned the corner. Should he follow them? But Kurosaki had said that he was going to Urahara's and if Grimmjow remembered correctly, Urahara was that crazy, eccentric and powerful shinigami.

Grimmjow came out of his pondering at the same time that Kurosaki's companion turned his head back. He quickly ducked back down the wall. Had that guy seen him? Grimmjow hoped not. If that guy did, he would most likely tell Kurosaki and Grimmjow still had no idea how to deal with the whole problem.

He lifted his head up again after a while when he deemed it was safe. The pair was out of sight now and Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He growled to himself before ripping another Garganta through the air and returning back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Grimmjow spent the next few days in the same fashion, following Kurosaki around. Sometimes, he would find himself sitting down on the window ledge that opened to Kurosaki's room and he would spend the time observing Kurosaki and feeling unease. It was strange sitting so near to Kurosaki yet not getting any response from the teen.

Without fail every day, Kurosaki would head out of his house before his human friends can appear to lead him. That was when Grimmjow took it upon himself to tag along and remove any road hazards in Kurosaki's path.

It was the same that day as well. At least, it was until a bicycle came out of nowhere, ringing its bell furiously while Kurosaki froze directly in its path. There was a look of confusion, panic _and fear _on his face. Without thinking, Grimmjow reached out and pulled Kurosaki towards him and out of danger.

The boy on the bicycle cursed at Kurosaki for blocking the way, even as he cycled away without a break in speed. Grimmjow growled fiercely at him before he realised that the stupid human boy could not see him.

"Thank you," Kurosaki said, drawing Grimmjow's attention back to him.

Grimmjow looked down at the shinigami and froze. Somehow along the way, Kurosaki's glasses had fallen off his face. Kurosaki had turned his face down, probably so that the other would not feel uncomfortable looking at his eyes. Or where his eyes used to be.

Silently reaching out, Grimmjow pulled Kurosaki's face higher so that he was looking at those eyes. That seemed to startle Kurosaki a little and he fought to get out of Grimmjow's grip. Grimmjow used his other hand to pull Kurosaki even nearer, and the shinigami froze. Grimmjow ignored the fact that it looked like he was practically hugging the boy.

His fingers gently moved towards Kurosaki's face and traced the large scar that ran across his eyes, a long horizontal slash that cut through both eyes and parts of the nose bridge. Kurosaki stilled at Grimmjow's action and his breaths came out short and shallow. Grimmjow frowned at the sight of the marred skin. He wished he could do something about it.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the high voice and he hurriedly pushed Kurosaki away. The teen stumbled at the sudden movement and gripped onto Grimmjow's jacket to steady himself. The folded sleeves were tugged on harshly and Grimmjow looked down at where Ichigo was pulling, almost horrified. Could Kurosaki realised it was him from the jacket?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Brushing his fingers against the scars for the last time, Grimmjow finally pushed Ichigo away and disappeared over the low wall of someone else's home.

"Wait, don't go,"

Grimmjow stopped at the sound but remained hidden by the wall, not willing to follow Kurosaki's instruction yet also not willing to move further away.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

It was the stupid bitch who brought back his arm, Grimmjow finally recognised the voice. He almost growled. Why was he hiding? He should be out there, shaking the woman to make her bring back Ichigo's eyes.

"Yo, Inoue,"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and caught himself before he could grin at the typical greeting.

"Good afternoon!" There was a short pause, "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright? You look strange,"

Another short silence and this time, Grimmjow could imagine Ichigo waving her question away, "Hey, Inoue?"

"Yes?" The woman hummed lightly as they started walking off.

"Did you see a guy with me just now?"

"A guy? No, I didn't see anyone. Is he your friend?"

Their voices were fading into the distance and Grimmjow strained his ears to catch Kurosaki's reply.

"No, not really. Just thought that he felt familiar,"

* * *

"You're there, aren't you?"

Kurosaki's question surprised Grimmjow, causing him to stop in mid-step. Was Kurosaki talking to him? Grimmjow looked around, there was no one else near them.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. I know you're there,"

Grimmjow turned back to face Kurosaki, only to find that Kurosaki had moved and was standing right in front of him. He jerked back in surprise. Shit, the shinigami was as fast and quiet as ever.

"You've been following me these past few days right?"

There was a stunned silence at Kurosaki's question. Had Grimmjow been that obvious in following the boy? But Kurosaki could not even see him. Grimmjow was half-tempted to ask the shinigami but he knew for certain that Ichigo would be able to tell it was him the moment he opened his mouth.

Kurosaki's eyebrow had furrowed further as the silence continued and Grimmjow felt a strange urge to reach out and smooth the frown away. Grimmjow scowled angrily and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Er, not to be rude, but why are you always so quiet? Are you – " Kurosaki waved his hand hesitantly in the air and gestured towards his mouth.

Grimmjow snorted and Kurosaki started at the noise. He almost laughed out at the thought of Kurosaki thinking he was mute. Well, he could hardly blame the boy, seeing that he had refused to speak a word.

"Er, sorry, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say," Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It's just that you're always so quiet. Sometimes, I don't even know that you are there,"

Mutely, Grimmjow stared at the boy as he slowly reached out to pull the glasses away from Kurosaki's face. Kurosaki jumped at the contact before relaxing when he recognised what Grimmjow was doing.

"You seemed to have a fascination with my scars," Kurosaki's voice sounded amused, "Aren't they disgusting to look at?" His voice turned quiet and curious.

In response, Grimmjow rubbed his thumb gently on the corner of the scar.

"Thank you,"

Grimmjow stilled as he stared at Kurosaki in confusion.

"For yesterday. Thank you for pulling me away from the bicycle. I didn't get to thank you properly yesterday before you ran away,"

He bit down harshly on his tongue at the words _ran away_. Two months and two weeks and yet, he still felt the guilt as strongly.

"Would you walk me to Urahara's? He owns the stra – I mean small candy shop at the end of the other street,"

Without a word, Grimmjow placed his hand on the small of Kurosaki's back, pushing him lightly in the correct direction.

"Thanks," Ichigo offered him a small smile.

The smile lightened Grimmjow's mood slightly and the pair continued walking quietly. That day, Grimmjow walked Ichigo to the front of Urahara's store. They never met any of his friends on the way.

* * *

"Hey, sorry, did you wait long for me?" Ichigo asked when he came out of Urahara's shop.

Grimmjow briefly wondered how Ichigo could tell he was there. It should be somewhat creepy right?

"Let's go to the park. I don't really feel like going home yet," Ichigo turned hesitantly, as though he was navigating through his mental map.

Resting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo towards the correct direction. Ichigo offered him a sheepish smile for almost walking off in the wrong direction. They began strolling in their usual quiet way.

Ichigo's hand suddenly moved and shifted Grimmjow's hand away from his shoulder. Grimmjow was surprised at the action. He had been doing this and simply guiding Ichigo around for two weeks, did Ichigo no longer need a guide? Grimmjow felt something strange well up in him at the thought.

He was about to tuck his hands into his pockets when Grimmjow realised that Ichigo was still gripping onto it. Grimmjow glanced up from their joined hands to look at Ichigo's face but it was determinedly blank. Slowly, Ichigo's palm slid into Grimmjow's and Grimmjow blinked in surprise at the action. When the strange feeling came back stronger this time, he merely tightened his hold on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo visibly relaxed when Grimmjow did that and Grimmjow had to stifle a sense of satisfaction.

They reached the quiet park quickly enough and Grimmjow tugged Ichigo towards the benches there. Sitting down, they enjoyed the next few minutes in silence. Grimmjow marveled inwardly at his ability to keep still. He never knew he could.

"I'm getting my eyesight back tomorrow," Ichigo suddenly announced.

Grimmjow jerked in shock. He would be able to see again? A strange sense of elation filled Grimmjow. _I can fight him again!_ They would be back to status quo soon and Grimmjow could barely wait. There was anticipation mixed with the elation and Grimmjow looked down into the face of Ichigo who looked like he was peering at Grimmjow.

"You feel like you are happy for me," Ichigo commented, then he grinned, "I'm happy for myself too. You see, I thought I would be blind forever. Luckily, Inoue have regained her abil – I mean, they've found a method to heal me," Ichigo stumbled on his words and hastily corrected it.

Grimmjow snorted loudly at the lame reason that Ichigo gave to cover up his slip, earning himself an angry scowl from Ichigo. Ruffling Ichigo's tangerine hair, Grimmjow separated their joined hands. Instead, his free arm came around to pull Ichigo's right arm down with his to rest on the other side of the bench. He knew he was almost embracing Ichigo but at this point in time, Grimmjow could hardly care.

Ichigo seemed like he did care. He took in a sharp breath at Grimmjow's movement and his hands hesitantly turned around in Grimmjow's grip. His fingers laced themselves with Grimmjow's and he closed them over Grimmjow's palm. Grimmjow stared, fascinated at the way Ichigo's expression changed while he did so.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, turning his face upwards to face Grimmjow.

Grimmjow froze at the question. No. Ichigo could never see him. He should never link this quiet stranger with the Grimmjow that had always been out to kill him. Grimmjow would not allow that. Their relationship should be of a predator and its prey. Not this. Never this.

He pulled at his hand but Ichigo's grip tightened. Ichigo was refusing to let him go and Grimmjow tried moving back further so that they would not be so close. Ichigo's free arm came up and gripped the right of Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the contact but Ichigo did not seem fazed by the bone mask as he ran his thumb over the ridges. Cursing inwardly, Grimmjow made to pull Ichigo's hand away but instead, found himself mere inches away from Ichigo.

"Why are you running away from me? Grimmjow…" Ichigo breathed the last word out as he closed the gap between them.

_He knew._ That was Grimmjow's last coherent thought before he was lost in kissing Ichigo. Kissing Ichigo was every bit as angry, exciting, thrilling and heated as fighting him. Their teeth hit the other harshly and scrapped and bit everything they could reach. Grimmjow's bite drew blood from Ichigo's lip and his tongue lapped greedily at the blood that came from the wound. Ichigo moaned at the sensation and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo even nearer with his suddenly freed arms.

Ichigo shifted a little and suddenly, Grimmjow found himself with Ichigo in his lap and Ichigo's arm thrown around his neck. He groaned at the feeling of Ichigo's fingers running through his hair and growled when Ichigo jerked his hips forward. He retaliated by jerking his steadily hardening erection into Ichigo's hip continually.

A whimper came from Ichigo at his motion and Grimmjow started licking, biting and sucking his way down Ichigo's neck to the tee shirt that was suddenly obstructing him. His arm moved upwards, dragging Ichigo's shirt higher so that more of the fit torso could be revealed.

Once the shirt was out of the way, Grimmjow began lapping hungrily at one of Ichigo's dusky nipples, earning himself a loud mewl. He chuckled lightly at Ichigo's reaction as he latched onto the nub and sucked. Ichigo gasped and thrashed against Grimmjow as Grimmjow continued sucking and teasing the hard nub mercilessly.

He lifted his hips again, meeting a similar hardness in Ichigo's pants. Ichigo was kissing and licking and biting his ears now and Grimmjow found that incredibly hot. He wanted more. He needed more. _Ichigo._

Giving a particularly hard jerk with his pelvis, Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's collarbone as he came. Ichigo gave a strangled cry at the feeling before slumping down onto Grimmjow's shoulder a few moments later as his hips slowed in their movement as well.

Grimmjow continued pressing languid light kisses onto Ichigo's shoulder, his mind clearing as he did so. _Shit._

He pushed Ichigo away abruptly, causing the boy to land in a heap on the ground. The surprise was etched onto Ichigo's face at Grimmjow's action. He reached out and found Grimmjow's hand, holding it tightly.

"Don't leave," Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow ignored him. Shoving Ichigo's hand away, Grimmjow took a few steps back from the boy. What was that earlier? Why did he do that? His heart was still beating loudly and his body thrummed with something that Grimmjow could not identify. He had no idea what was going on. Panicking now, Grimmjow found himself running away from Ichigo again.

* * *

He came back to the Real World a few days later after that incident. Thoroughly embarrassed and mortified at his actions, Grimmjow initially had no intention of returning. Even after a few days, Grimmjow still had no idea what had happened between them. How had him wanting to fight Ichigo again evolved into that? Quietly taking care of his enemy was bad enough but actually kissing and humping the shinigami? That went too far. But he wanted to see if Ichigo had really regained his eyesight. Grimmjow wanted to see those eyes again.

Ichigo was standing right in front of him when he stepped out of the Garganta. They stared at each other for a few moments before Grimmjow finally decided to break the silence.

"Yo, Shinigami," Grimmjow gave Ichigo one of his usual wide grins, pretending as though he had not just push Ichigo away a few days back.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo's mouth quirked up in a smirk, "Haven't seen you in a while,"

Grimmjow snorted at the words. Trust Ichigo to come up with such a bad pun. Then the meaning of those words sank in. _Ichigo could see again_. Grimmjow resisted the sudden urge to move forward and run his fingers over those eyes.

"Have you decided to stop running?" Ichigo asked.

"I've never ran from anything," Grimmjow snapped back.

"Good,"

Suddenly Ichigo was in front of him and kissing him. Every intention of fighting what was happening between them vanished when Ichigo gripped the back of his head and moaned loudly into their open-mouthed kiss.

Grimmjow decided that it was a much better use of time to kiss Ichigo instead of resisting whatever this was. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled the shinigami nearer as he growled into their kiss.

The edges of Ichigo's mouth curved up.


End file.
